DOACTT
by Dannifersure
Summary: Kags is going crazy. Sessy is warming up and not only that but taking lessons from one perverted monk. Inu and Kikyo go to hell? whats with all the crazyness? Find out in this story SK Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

_**Diary of a Crazy Time Traveler**_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha**

**Still new at this people so don't be to hard if the story isn't that good.**

Prologue.

Diary Entry 1:

Well I finally brought my diary to the feudal era with me. A lot has happened this past week. Hmm I think a list of some of the stuff would be easy.

Crazy Things That Happened This Week. 

1. Naraku has been killed - YAY!

2. Inu and the clay pot are mated - Eww!

3. Sango got brother back

4. Miroku proposed to Sango - She said yes

5. Inu and Sessy stopped fighting and made up - Never thought I'd see the day

6. Sessy joined the group - Along with Rin and that annoying toad Jaken.

7. And Sessy changed…a lot - Like yesterday I saw him smile! Yea Lord icicle-up-the-ass smiled.

Well there it is. Some of the crazy things that happened this week. Oh the jewel is complete but no one made a wish on it on account that it was sucked into my body after being fully completed. Oh and about Inu and Kikyo mating, may I say again eww! Is being with someone made out of clay really that great? Ha I think not. Oh and since were on this topic I am no longer in love with Inu he just broke my heart to many times but even if I was still in love with him I don't think I would want him after Kikyo got her hands on him. Like anyone would. Inu and Sessy (yea if he knew I called him that I'd be dead) are looking at me funny so I'll have to write more later on.

-------------------------

I placed my diary back in my yellow bag and closed it. Leaning back I could still feel the looks of the brothers. What do they want?

"What?" I asked feeling uncomfortable under their gazes.

"What were you writing in?" they both asked in unison.

"Its called a diary. Its where people write secrets and memories and stuff like that or just something they want to remember."

"Let us see it."

"Ha no" yea right like they would ever read my diary.

"Why?" man I think they practice the whole say the same thing at the same time thing its getting a bit weird.

"Cause as I told you its for secrets and secrets are called secrets for a reason so no your not going to read it" they growled but soon backed down as they saw I was getting mad. I guess people don't like to be to close to me when I'm angry. Man today was going to be a long day.

DA (Short for DarkendxXxAngel)- Well I know its short but it's the prologue its supposed to be well I hope it's a little good thanks for those who read. Please review!


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

_**Chapter 1: Its All Downhill From Here**_

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything… nope I don't I'm just borrowing.**

Diary Entry 2:

Well the group is asleep and finally I get some time to write. Nothing really happened today just heading towards Sessy's home in the western lands. I'm not really sure why but he said we can all stay there for as long as we want. Man Sessy been acting weird lately. First the making up, then the no killing or anything, then that smile, then inviting us to go to his house. Did he forget he hates humans? Well hey if he wants us to come over for a while why fight him. He's lucky he's hot too. Ha if this ever got out man that would not be good at all. Well that's all for tonight. I need sleep cause tomorrow is just more walking man I wish they would hurry up and make cars already. Well its not like I hate walking it does keep my body the way it is well goodnight for now.

------------------------------------

I placed my diary back in my bag for the second time today and glad there were no stares this time well except for that of my adopted pup Shippo. I scooted in my sleeping bag and Shippo slipped in beside me. Though I had the feeling someone was watching me.

Normal P.O.V

Kagome didn't know how right she was in thinking someone was watching her. A certain demon lord seemed to be asleep but all his scenes were alert ready to strike anything that dared come to close. He waited for Kagome's breathing to even out and then quickly and quietly walked over to the yellow bag that held Kagome's book of secrets. He knew that there wouldn't be much in there because she has just gotten it no more then two days ago but he still wished to see it. Slipping back to his spot in the tree he opened the book and began to read. There was only two pages. Short like he suspected but they were oddly interesting. 'She thinks this Sesshomaru is pleasing to the eye and has given me a pet name. I shall not kill her like she suspects but merely have a bit of fun' A smirk played upon his lips and he placed the book back in the bag and the bag in its original place.

----------------------------------

The next morning both brothers were up and already starting to pack up camp. Kagome and the others were still sleeping except for Shippo who was playing with Rin and Jaken at the moment. A very slight moan could be heard coming from Kagome only by the two brothers. It instantly made the brothers go closer to her and sit there ever so still. The smell of her arousal was strong. She was having an enticing dream. But about who? Another soft moan was heard. The brothers put their faces even closer to Kagome's. A single layer of sweat glazed upon her skin and she seemed to shine it the light. A name was heard. They both stiffened and listened closely to see if they heard right.

"Sesshomaru.." Was whispered again. Yes they heard right and at that moment Kagome shot up panting as if she couldn't breathe but with that sudden movement of her head she came clashing with the same guy that was in her dreams a moment ago. Sesshomaru. Their lips met briefly in the collision and they froze. Even Inuyasha froze. Kagome's eyes grew large and she quickly moved and stared in shock at the two brothers.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING SO CLOSE TO ME!" she screamed waking up Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kilala in the process. She saw this and was quickly regretting it because all eyes were on her. Great.

"Sorry…" that's all she could manage to say. Sesshomaru sneaked behind her with his demon speed he moved quickly so no one would notice.

"So your dreaming about me now," he licked her ear and moved to the other one.

"I like that pet name….Sessy, don't worry I wont kill you," To the others it was very quick and they didn't really notice just like he had hoped but to Kagome it seemed to go in slow motion.

"Sango lets go take a quick bath in the springs ok," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag, took Sango's arm and ran to the spring. Man this day was already starting off crazy.

"What was all that about back there?" Sango asked confused since she had only woke up and the ending of the conversation. Kagome didn't want to answer just yet so she got undressed and got into the spring. Sango sighed and got in along with her.

"So…are you going to tell me?" Sango asked again after a while of just soaking.

"I don't know it was just…like I woke up from this dream that Sesshomaru was in and I guess I said something out loud cause when I shot up from the dream I kind of ran into him and we kind of kissed it was weird and then he used him demonic speed to say these things to me and he read my diary. I can believe he read my diary!" Kagome just ranted on and on and Sango was shocked to hear some of the things she said.

"Ok hold on lets start off with the first thing. You had a dream about the ice cube? Can I ask why?" To say Sango was just shocked would be an understatement.

"I don't know but I did and I was kind of well a erotic dream…,"

"What?!"

"Well yea and I guess during the dream I said something out loud cause both Inu and Sesshomaru were close to me. Not only that but after I kind of kissed Sesshomaru he said "Oh so your having dreams about me now," and then licked my ear I mean licked it…" Kagome trailed off in her own little world. Sango was staring at her wide eyed and completely, utterly shocked.

Back with the rest of the group a certain demon lord and a perverted monk were conversing. The monk telling him everything he need to know to win a woman's heart.

"Are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru asked with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Most positive my lord," and that was the last thing the monk said before leaving and getting up to use his methods on a certain demon slayer as soon as she got back from the spring. Sesshomaru thought about it for a long time and decided soon he would test the monks methods on the one he liked.

----------------------------------

Kagome and Sango got back from the springs at sat down. Sango still looking a bit shocked and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought that Kagome must have told her about what happened. They to were shocked especially Inuyasha. How dare she dream about his brother. How dare she kiss his brother. How dare she. So what if he was mated to Kikyo and would never be with her. She loved him and should not be dreaming and kissing his brother. He let a small growl escape his lips for only Sesshomaru to hear. In hearing this Sesshomaru look towards his brother with a questioning glance. Inuyasha mouthed the words 'Stay away from Kagome' and growled again. He was acting as if she was his mate. Like she would ever become anything more then a friend to him. But since he thought oh so highly of himself he just figured out she must still love me. Ha as if. He'd be pissed if he ever found out it was his brother she was now falling for. Sesshomaru smirked and got up. Inuyasha quirked and eye brow at him and followed him as he walked over to where Kagome sat down. Inuyasha growled again only furthering the smirk on his brothers face. Oh he would have fun with this. Time to use the secret the monk told him. Slowly reaching his hand out and making sure no one not even his idiotic brother saw him and gently placed it upon her bottom. He started rubbing it and Kagome let out a scream.

"HENTI!" she abruptly turned and was about to smack the perpetrator, who she believe was Miroku, but stopped when she saw who it really was. Not only was her shocked face looking upon the man but so was everyone else's along with a very angry Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" he only smirked.

A/N: Sorry it took me soo long to update you know school and stuff (hate school!) well hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. PLZ review!


	3. Crush

**Chapter 2: Crush**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Ok Ok. I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own CrushCrushCrush by Paramore**

Everyone's eyes were on Sesshomaru. He had just done something everyone would have figured the monk would do. Wait…Miroku.

"Miroku you have five seconds to tell me what you did," Sango said as it finally clicked in her mind.

"Sango dear. I did nothing this time."

"Like I'm going to believe that," and with that she turned to face Kagome.

"Uh… umm I think I'm going to go get more fire wood," Kagome said while getting up and walking towards the bush.

"Ah I shall go with you," Sesshomaru said knowing this would be the best time to talk to her alone. Finally catching up with her he grabbed her arm.

"Wha- Oh its you Sesshomaru," Kagome as a blush appeared upon her face. She really did not need him right now.

"Oh what happened to the nick name, I really liked it,"

"He he you did?"

"Yea of course I did what did you think I would kill you or something?" He smirked and that set her off.

"Well you are Lord icicle-up-the-ass you teme, stop enjoying the fact that you got to read my diary,"

"Why wouldn't I enjoy it? I mean now I know you feel the same," His eyes seemed to bore into her soul and captivate it as that surprising smile formed upon his lips. Oh his lips, they looked so good. 'Oh great' she thought 'I'm falling into this idiots trap ha like I would fall for him saying he liked me ha ha I win' but her thoughts were silenced as his lips met hers. 'Oh god this is great… wait no not great bad, bad very bad' Kagome pushed him back and he only smirked. One last quick kiss and he was off using his demonic speed to get back to camp fast.

"Wow…" Kagome said aloud though she knew no one would here her. 'I must be going crazy cause I have the sudden erg to sing, eh what the hey I'll sing' Kagome let out a strange laugh that would have any sane person running for dear life.

"I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me keeping them here and it makes no sense at all," while starting off the song randomly she began to dance. Only she could look that insane and sing randomly in the middle of the forest 500 years in the past.

" They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies," now she was really rocking out to her own music. It was as if the drums and guitar played the beat in her head. Knowing her it probably was. She even had an audience. The pair of eyes stared on as she danced and sung.

"Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush nothing compares to a quiet evening alone just the one, two I was just counting on, that never happens I guess I'm dreaming again let's be more than this if you want to play it like a game well, come on, come on, let's play cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies crush, crush, crush, crush, crush, nothing compares to a quiet evening alone just the one, two i was just counting on that never happens I guess I'm dreaming again let's be more than this now" she was half way done her song and couldn't help but scream it to the heavens she was having a great time just dancing and singing.

"Rock and roll, baby don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about rock and roll, hey don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? I need something to sing about rock and roll, hey don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? give me something to sing about," most of what she sang made no sense at all. Was she just randomly singing? Or did these extremely strange lyrics (or at least that's what her one person audience thought about them) have some meaning to them? The world may never know.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone just the one, two i was just counting on that never happens I guess I'm dreaming again let's be more than no, oh nothing compares to a quiet evening alone just the one, two I was just counting on that never happens I guess I'm dreaming again let's be more than more than this," that was the last of her song and the audience was utterly confused. What was it all about?

"What was that all about?" a voice called from behind her.

"Who the hell are y- Oh Inuyasha he he what are you doing here?"

"Don't ignore me wench answer the damn question oh and why your at it what the hell did my brother do to you, oh god don't tell me you fucked him?! I always knew you were a whore but hey I like the whore in you," Inuyasha stated as her grabbed her roughly and pushed her against a nearby tree. He kissed her roughly and her lips started to bruise. He mistaken the whimper of discomfort for that of one of pleasure and quickly pushed himself closer to her. She quickly pushed him away and stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh!!! I'm sooo telling Kikyo on you!" and with that she ran.


	4. Highway To Hell

**Chapter 3: Highway To Hell**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha or the songs Crazy Bitch and Highway to Hell **

**a/n: If you don't like random, hyper, funny story's then you really wont like this story but you know I think most will like it (i hope) well lets get onto the story!**

Kagome ran through the forest calling out for Kikyo. Running straight through camp. All eyes diverted from where they were and glanced at her running figure pass them by.

"Kagome?" Sango asked really hoping this runner was not her friend. In hearing her name Kagome stopped.

"Sango! Sango! Come with me to tell on Inuyasha!" she yelled as she grabbed her friends hand.

"Huh for what?"

"He kissed me and that's a big no no cause he and Kikyo are mated so I'm going

to tell her. Yay!" Sango stared in disbelief as her friend jumped around and laughed. What was wrong with her?

"But Kags you hate Kikyo."

"Where in the world would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Like a week ago when you said you hated her."

"Hmm oh well. Still we need to hurry Inuyasha is coming."

With that they ran. Kagome dragging Sango with her. A clearing came into view and Kikyo's soul stealers could be seen flying souls to the one person Kagome needed.

"KIKYO!" Kagome yelled as she ran up towards her.

"What is it you need?" Kikyo responded still focused on the souls entering her body. She seemed utterly bored with Kagome's appearance and the way she was acting.

"Inuyasha kissed me! That's not good since you two are you know mated. I think you should punish him. Haha like a puppy!" and speak of the devil, Inuyasha ran towards then and halted as he saw the way she was acting. God she needed help. What was with her these days?

"Whatever the wench told you is a lie," he retorted knowing all to well he was doomed.

"So you didn't kiss Kagome?" Kikyo stated bored with it all.

"Well… ok maybe that was true but it didn't mean anything she's just a stupid wench you know I will always love you Kikyo."

"Yes Inuyasha you will always love me and that is why you will follow up on your promise."

"Promise?"

"Come here." Kikyo said. The crazy look in her eyes and the way she pushed Inuyasha around made Kagome sing a song in her head, A very random song.

'Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on,' 'Ha I bet that's Inu's theme song for her!' Kagome thought and laughed out loud causing the others to look at her oddly. She giggled and started to spin unfazed by there stares.

"Well Inuyasha it seems I really can't trust you here so were going to hell just like you promised those years ago," as Kikyo said this a portal began to open up below them. It was the gateway to hell.

"Highway to hell! Highway to hell!," Kagome began to sing. She didn't know all the words so she just played with beats.

"Crazy bitch," Inuyasha muttered and finally they were gone.

"Haha he got in trouble!," and with that Kagome and Sango went back to camp.

------------------------------------------

"This is hell?" Inuyasha asked as they lowered into a room decorated in all red. The whole room was red. It was a bit disturbing. It was also hot there though not as hot as people think, kind of a calming hot. They both sat down on a nearby couch.

"Yes and be happy you came her willingly and not cause you died otherwise you would be like them," Kikyo said as a TV came on and showed evil beings punishing those who have done wrong.

"Ha there's Naraku!"

"Your hopeless," Kikyo stated as she laid back and sighed.

----------------------------------------------

Back at camp Kagome and Sango just got done telling everyone about what happened and now they were bored. The kids had fallen asleep a while ago and the others just sat there. That's when Kagome got an idea.

"Truth or Dare!" Kagome yelled startling everyone. Oh this would be interesting.


	5. Fantasy

**Chapter 4: Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha… you all know I never will. **

"What's that?" asked the rest of the group.

"It's a game back in my time. It's really fun I think we should play it."

"Ok how do you play?" Sango asked glad they would no longer be bored.

"Well you ask someone, well anyone truth or dare. They either answer with truth or dare. If they answer with truth then you have to ask the a question and they must ask truthfully hence the truth part of it. If they pick dare you have to dare them to do something. It can be funny, random, or stupid just tell them to do something. That's pretty much it,"

"Cool lets play," Sango said but instantly regretted it as a strange smile formed on Kagome's lips.

"I go first!" Kagome yelled. She looked around and found her target.

"Ok Sesshomaru Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… I chose dare."

"He he good choice. Hmm what should I make him do? I know! One second." She said as she ran over to her overly stuffed bag and pulled out a CD player and a piece of paper. Who knows what else is in there. She handed Sesshomaru the paper. "Here read over this and once you've somewhat memorized tell me cause that's what you will be singing," She stated as she sat back down and hooked her portable speakers to the CD player.

Reading over it his eyes widened at the lyrics while Kagome just laughed. She turned on the CD player.

"Ok now sing," Kagome said she pushed play. It started out with a bunch of Yeah's and give it to me now's. He was nervous and it was funny but then an evil smirk grew on his face and he laughed.

"_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes" _he began while circling Kagome. The smile on her face faded as she looked at him. What in the world was he up to. As the sentence exited his lips so did his tongue and he trialed it from one side of her lips to the other.

"_And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo" _Sesshomaru pouched on her and began to push his body down upon her as he sang.

"_Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave" _he placed his lips near her singing seductively into her ear.

"_But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy" _he sang the last of that part and then got up. A big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey you weren't supposed to use me as a prop," she yelled then looked around at her other friends she had seemed to forget about.

"Uh… I'm going to go now," Kagome said as she got up. "Bye!" and with that she ran into the forest.

"Man now I have to go after her," Sesshomaru said with a bored look but inside he was as happy as… Rin. He ran. Hot on her heals and craving the taste of her lips.


	6. Falling On

**Chapter Five: Falling On**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome was running fast. Yea she was embarrassed and her friends were probably wondering what happened but she knew that he was going to chase after her. Ok so she had made him sing fantasy and that was a great dare but he was using her as a prop for it in front of her friends she didn't think that he liked her. Everything was getting so confusing for her. Oh look there a branch. Oh now look she's falling. Ouch.

_When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you write the words you were writing for  
But your courage gets dissolved  
Into what, I don't know..._

It seemed she was hearing things. The song kind of drew her in though. She didn't get up. She didn't try to run anymore. She just laid there. Listening.

_When you feel that way again  
You have to stop your thinking  
And think of what you're here for  
And let the rest of your feelings go  
_She was captivated in the song and that's exactly what Sesshomaru want. Yea he was singing again and he really didn't like to but he knew this song and he knew that if possible it would allow him to have some alone time with her. That's what he really wanted. Alone time. He could see her laying there on the ground as he neared the clearing. Perfect.

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

Kagome stared at him to entranced by the song to even realize the urge to run. No she wasn't scared just really embarrassed. She liked him a lot and wanted him to come closer. Wanted him to keep singing. Just wanted him.

_When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you say the things that you're standing for  
Don't let your courage get dissolved  
Cause it's then that the fear grows_

Sesshomaru was now right in front of her. Her chocolate eyes stared into his golden ones. He himself was beginning to be captivated by this song. He kneeled down with her in between his legs. His lips an inch for hers. He whispered the last part of the song.

_Just give me the word and I'll be there for you_

He pressed his lips to hers and she simply kissed back. As time went by there kiss got more passionate and they had to stop for many occasions to breathe. Sesshomaru's cold hands began to slide up her shirt. She shivered at first cause of the coldness but soon relaxed against him. The trance of the song had long gone and now they were merely captivated by the passion they held. It seemed in this moment Kagome's new craziness seemed to wash away. Her shirt was slipped over her head and thrown somewhere to the side of them. He looked confusingly at the contraption that held her breasts from him. He growled and Kagome giggled. She lifted herself up as far as she could with Sesshomaru on top of her and reached behind her back to unclasp it. It fell down and Sesshomaru threw it to where her shirt was. He massaged her right breast as he began kissing Kagome again. She was so entranced in the moment she didn't even hear anyone coming.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing?" a voice yelled. Sesshomaru growled realizing who it was and held Kagome close so the intruder would not see anything. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"Inuyasha?"


	7. Fuck It, I Dont Want You Back

**Chapter Six: Fuck It, I Don't Want You Back**

**Disclaimer: Nope Don't Own Inuyasha**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit short… ok a lot short but its only cause I'm extreeeeemly hyper and cant write to much I know I know I need to write more so I will next chapter promise! Well read on and don't forget to review!**

Inuyasha stood there as he looked upon the strangest sight he had ever seen in his life, and he has seen some crazy stuff in his life time. Sesshomaru cradling Kagome in his arms holding her naked body from Inuyasha's sight. What in the world had been going on in the little bit of time he was gone? Or had they been like this even before he left? He wasn't sure but he didn't like it.

"Get off my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru not liking the fact that his older brother had something he wanted. No something that was his.

Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't just dislike the fact that his half brother just said that Kagome was his. Everyone with a brain knew that Kagome and him were going to be together and that's what they wanted. No one was forcing anything.

"What the hell!" Kagome said sounding a bit unlike herself, ok a lot unlike herself.

"What the hell did you do to her voice?" Inuyasha screamed at his older brother.

"Me?! I didn't do anything except maybe this," Sesshomaru answered and placed his lips firmly on Kagome's.

"Kagome he must have put you on a spell!" Inuyasha said but abruptly stopped for some unknown reason. Kagome sat up and began to spin.

"I'm loopy I'm loopy," she sang over and over. She was truly going crazy.

"No! NO! This was not supposed to happened she wasn't supposed to go crazy she was just supposed to obey me. Love me again. Not this! Fuck it, I dont want you back!" Inuyasha screamed and ran off to the hell portal. Something pulsed inside Kagome. She feel to the ground and Sesshomaru was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on? Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku?" Kagome had finally been lifted of something no one had known of. Her crazy episodes and all else she did while under it she had no recognition of. What would become of this?


	8. To Readers

**Any One Who Has Read This Story**

**Please Go To My Page **

**This Story Is Being Rewritten**

**I Hope You Like It **

**After All Chapters That Are On Here Have Been Rewritten**

**I Will Delete This One Completely**

**Thank You To All My Readers**


	9. Poll Alert

**Poll Alert**

**A poll for DOACTT has been posted on my profile. I am adding this to both the old and the new story that way everyone will get a chance to vote.**

**Once the poll is closed. (In a week) The poll alerts will be deleted off the story's.**

**I also want to thank my readers. It is because of you all that has made me decide to rewrite all my stories. Thank you.**


End file.
